Will You Catch Me If I Fall?
by LilyFlower23
Summary: It was the assignment that made Lily realize that she was falling for James, and that she coudn't get back up. She didn't know if she even wanted to. But, unfortunally for her, she had to. He's a PureBlood. She's a Muggleborn. It just didn't fit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for pretty much the plot. (Sorry, can't fix their fate) And maybe a few of the characters…… **

**R & R! (Means: read & review) **

**Here you go, first chapter, 8 pages in word.**

**Chapter 1**

**Him**

**Lily's P.O.V (Point). (Of). (View) **

(Mostly third person, but Lily's thoughts are there too.)

Lily Evans sat in the car on the ride to London. She couldn't believe that it was already her 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She sighed and looked at her shiny 'Head Girl' badge. It was unfortunate that she was clueless on who the Head Boy was. Though, it was quite obvious. The possibilities were Severus Snape; Slytherin, Gregory Clearwater; Ravenclaw, Amos Diggory; Hufflepuff, Remus Lupin; Gryffindor or James 'The big headed' Potter; Gryffindor.

Lily sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be Potter, or Snape. She would die if it were one of them. Lily didn't think Potter had much of a chance, for he wasn't a prefect. Dumbledore seemed quite fond of him though…

Lily finally left her parents on the muggle platform, and quickly went through the barrier to the wizard platform. She was making her way through the crowd when she her name being called. Lily turned around to see her closest friend coming towards her. Ada had short raven black hair. Her eyes were small and a pretty midnight blue.

"Ada!" Lily said before getting pulled into a crashing hug**. (Ada is pronounced 'Ay-da'** )

"So, how was summer with 'Precious Petunia'?" Ada questioned. Lily frowned at the memory. It wasn't a very good one. Her sister Petunia had called her a freak ever since Lily got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Her mother thought that Petunia was just jealous, but Lily knew it had to be more than that. This summer was even worse because her sister brought home her fiancée, Vernon Dursley. The couple had spent their summer doing either one of these two things, snogging their faces off, or sneering and teasing Lily. The second, of course, was only done when Lily and Petunia's parents were not looking. The only thing that relieved her was her new muggle more-than-a-friend Tyler. They had been since summer. She trusted him so much already, that she even told him about Hogwarts.

"Not too good…"

Ada noticed something on Lily's clothing. "Head Girl? Congrats! Well everyone knew that it would be you. I would have had a Heat Attack….no, Hear Atta –no, what was it...it's muggle…H—Head…no...help me out here…?

"You mean Heart Attack?

"Oh Yes, Heart Attack. As I was saying, I would have had Heart Attack if you hadn't gotten Head Girl." Lily blushed at this. "I'm serious."

"Actually, **I'm** Sirius." A voice asked. The two girls rolled their eyes at this. The "I'm Sirius (serious)" joke was getting quite old indeed.

"What do you want Black?" Ada spat. **(Not literally of course) **She turned to face a good looking boy with wavy not too long, not to short, grey mesmerizing eyes and a fairly good body. The boy pouted.

"Well, I heard someone say my name, so I assumed they wanted me to come to them." Sirius answered in a relaxed tone. "Besides," he continued. "You're a Black too. **(A/N: Go to the end of the chapter, there will be an explanantion on how Ada's a Black)** His gaze turned to Lily. His eyes sparkled when he read what was on her badge. "Oh, Prongs will like this."

"Potter will like wha—"Lily stopped talking when she saw what he was looking at. Then she realized what Sirius meant. _Potter is Head Boy? How? Why?_ This was terrible. They would be spending hours everyday together._ Maybe his time with me with deflate his bulgingly huge head/i Lily almost snorted. i Yeah, right_ , Lily groaned out loud. "You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled.

Sirius grinned. "Did you honestly think that it wouldn't be Prongs? Who did you think it would be? Snivellus? That would be the day."

"Don't you think you being too hard on Severus? Honestly, he hasn't done anything to you for you to go hunting him! If anything, it should be someone who actually gets upset or angry at him! What reason do you have? None. " Lily felt her temper rising. " Oh and don't start with the '_**because he lives'**_ thing with me! That is the stupidest---" Ada cut her off. Her friend knew what was to come for Sirius if Lily continued.

"Lily, I think we should go, you know get on the train so we can find compartment…." Ada said pulling at Lily's arm. Lily glared at Sirius once more and followed her companion. It was 10:50 am, so they had ten minutes to obtain a compartment. The two girls quickly located one in the middle of the train and it had three Ravenclaw females. All in 6th year, except for one. The other one was in 7th year.

Once the train started moving Lily told Ada that she'd have to see her at Hogwarts because she must spend the train ride and the carriage ride with Head Boy. _Potter... A six hour train ride with him? How will I manage it? This was going to be heck of a long six hours._ The girls said their 'goodbye's and 'see you's and Lily made her way to the Prefects compartment.

Ten minutes later the prefects arrived. James had come just a bit later than Lily had, but she had just ignored his attempts to start a conversation. James started talking.

"Congratulations on becoming prefect to all 5th years here. And to the others, we're pleased to see most of you here again –"

"**_All_**, of you, again." Lily corrected James. He was so rude, and he still got Head Boy! i This is no time to be prejudiced to the Slytherins James/i br /

"Ok…_**all ,**_ of you again and hope for another fantastic year at Hogwarts.

"I'm James, Head Boy, and this is Heady Girl, Lily." Lily formed a smile for the student as they looked at her. "Each and every one of you will be assigned to a job. At least for tonight and tomorrow. We'll have another meeting on the third day of school."

"All 7th year prefects will be given a sheet with the schedules for their houses for each of the different years. They are to be distributed tomorrow morning at breakfast. The 6th year prefects are to make sure everyone is aware of the passwords. And now, perhaps Lily wants to continue?"

Lily was impressed. _Did he actually read the letter Dumbledore sent us about our duties. Maybe this year will be different_. James seemed more responsible, maybe other things changed as well.

"Yes, thank you." Lily said. 'The fifth years will be given a sheet that has the names of who is sharing their dormitories with whom. We will hold another meeting later in the month. One more thing. Just because you may have the power to deduct a maximum of 20 points, does not mean that you should do so every chance you may find. That is all you must know for now. You may return to your compartments now."

The whole train ride was in silence. Lily wrote in her diary. James was reading a quidditch book. Every so often he looked up and smiled at the girl he loved but couldn't have. When Lily once caught him staring at her, she became quite nervous. James saw that she had seen smiled and went back to his book. His smile…..it gave her butterflies… _WHAT? No, it can't give me butterflies. I'm probably just hungry…yes, that's it…He pretty good looking…. No! I can't fancy him. He's cute, but the complete opposite of me._ Lily thought. _Me and theGiant Squid have more in common._

_Not completely true._

James already had his Hogwarts pants on, but not his shirt. He started taking off his shirt._ Yummy. Why is he changing here? In front of me!_

"Do you mind! If you want to change, go to the washroom. Some people don't want to be scarred for life!" Lily said rather angrily. How dare he? He was trying to make her mad on purpose!

James sniggered "Why, would you rather see me change than be tempted to look into the lavatory just so you could see me?"

"Why you Cocky, Egoistical jerk! You may think that I have nothing better to do than fantasize about you, but I do. Seeing you in anytime of the day is definitely what I do not plan." The train came to a halt. "I'll see you later. Much to my horrible luck."

"Hey Evans" James called after her.

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What?" He caught up to her. (**A/N: She was already off the train by now.)**

"How 'bout I make you a deal?" Lily turned around out of curiosity to know the proposition he was about to give her. "You go out with me, and I won't be so 'Cocky'?"

"What was my answer last year, James?" Lily asked slowly, annoyed. He replied with a 'no'. "My response from last year hasn't changed." James looked upset for a moment and then cheered up.

There was a 'Head' carriage in which they rode in. Once everyone was in the Great Hall and finally seated, the sorting began.

**James's P.O.V (Point). (Of). (View) **

(Mostly third person, but James's's thoughts are there too.)

Everyone was now sitting in the Great Hall. The sorting was finished and people were digging into their food. James was in thought. _Will Lily noticed that I've changed? I hope she does… _He looked back and realized that he was a bit of a prat. Not too much of one like Lily let on.

James remembered his summer. Everyday except for weekends, his mother, Jenissa Potter, would take her son into her rather large study. The two spent 2-3 hours in there. Doing what? Teaching James manners. Nothing drastic. Just things like, eat with a fork or a spoon, not with your hands. Or, don't talk with your mouth full. Things like that. Sirius spent his summer snickering at his closest friend.

James's mother tried to get rid of his most annoying habit. The ruffling of his hair. Though it is not completely gone, he now only did it when he was nervous._ God, she gets more beautiful every time I see her. _

James had jumped with joy when he found out that Remus was dating one of Lily's closest friends, (next to ada) Caytlin. She had wide grey eyes and neck-length, curly, strawberry blonde hair worn in one braid. The three best friends, Ada Firlay, Lily Evans and Caytlin Kieran where attached to each other. Caytlin was Headmaster Dumbledore's great-granddaughter, that's why she didn't go on the train, she came with the Headmaster. Where Caytlin went, the other two went as well. This meant that Lily and himself were going to spend a lot of time together. Despite the fact that they were the Heads, and originally would spend time together. Now they would spend mealtimes, maybe even class times, (not necessarily beside each other, but close enough.)

"Potter! Stand up!" Lily hissed quietly. He glanced and saw that all eyes where on him and Lily was standing up. Some one cleared their throat.

"Now that Mr. Potter is seemingly awake I will once more repeat what I had just said." James started turning red. Dumbledore continued. "The Head Girl and Boy this year are Lily Evans; Gryffindor, and James Potter, also from Gryffindor. To those who do not know whom Lily or James is, I would like the Heads to please stand up. _So that's why Lily is standing._ James thought. Lily motioned for him to stand up. He slowly did so. Once more, Dumbledore spoke.

"Everyone take a look at them and remember them. They have almost as much privileges as the teachers. They will help you when needed. They will discipline you too. Prefects, you may lead the first years to their Houses once everyone except for the first years and yourselves, the prefects, exit the Hall." Dumbledore paused. "Oh, and one more thing, can both Heads please see me in my office, I will be waiting out side for you. Enjoy the rest of your evening everyone."

The Headmaster was true to his word. He was waiting for the two outside his office. "Gorgeous Gummers." He stated. He went in followed by Lily, and shortly, James. "Sit down please." Dumbledore pointed towards two chairs in front of the desk.

**Lily's P.O.V (Point). (Of). (View) **

(Mostly third person, but Lily's thoughts are there too.)

_Is James actually being polite? No, I mean is different….for the better… but... polite? Nah._ James and Lily quickly sat down in the comfortable seats.

"Now I will explain to you about your dormitories." He sat down. The two 17 year olds looked at him strangely. They were both thinking the same thing._ Dormitories? Doesn't the Head Girl and the Head Boy have the same sleeping arrangements as the other years?_Dumbledore carried on. "This year the Ministry came up with a plan. They thought, the Heads spend so much time together planning and etc. that they should have their own private rooms. So our personnel and I were left to plan everything else, with only little direction from the ministry. We have already set it up. There is a portrait of Feril Roland the Old Minister of Magic. One of the best we've had actually… but I am going off topic. His portrait is in the west wing of Hogwarts, 2nd Floor. I shall give you a password, feel free to change it, but always notify me. Once you go in, there will be a common room. It is a replica of your House common room, smaller and we've decorated it a bit. Up the stairs on your right will be Lily's room, James, yours will be on the Left. There is a bathroom between yours rooms; each of your room will have a door that leads to it." He said. br /

_WHAT? We're sharing a bathroom? But------Why--? What in the world am I going to do? Potter will NEVER leave the restroom!" _Lily went pale. She felt close to fainting.

"The password is Derctified. You may leave now."

They left his office. Until they were close to their 'Heads House', no one said a word. Lily broke the silence. "Listen Potter. Don't try anything funny. If it were my choice, we'd still be in our normal dormitories. Don't try and sneak in the washroom while I'm in there, or today just might have been the last time your parents saw you alive." Lily stated angrily.

James just grinned. "Got it my lily flower" She glared. "Don't call me that!" After that there was silence for about 30 seconds. _Great. Dumbledore is trying to torture me._ Lily thought remembering what their password meant. Lily groaned silently.

The Head Boy chose that moment to find out what the password meant "What does 'derctified' mean anyway?" He asked. "It means 'To be Wed' in Latin." She replied grumpily. **(A/N- I made that up. I don't think 'Derctified' means anything in ANY language. I couldn't find one word for 'to be wed' so I had to make one up.)** James smiled._ This is just grand. Now EVERYBODY is trying to get me and Jam--Potter together. _

"Oh." He said happily. The two finally reached the portrait. Lily mumbled angrily the password and went in with James behind her. It was quite different than the normal common room. It had the Gryffindor colors of course. There were couches and desks, coffee tables and a huge warm fireplace. Just like the normal one. Except it was made homier. On the fire place and on the coffee tables were pictures of their families, as well as themselves. Small blankets and pillows were placed in a cabinet in a corner of the room, incase anyone fell asleep in the common room, or felt cold in their own room and needed an extra blanket/pillow. There was a small library beside the common room. A large grand staircase stood in the middle of their common room. To the right of it (upstairs) was a door that had the word 'Lily' engraved on it. To the left of the staircase was a door with 'James' carved in it.

Their rooms had what they normally had in them, except a bit fancier. More roomy, and they got a closet for themselves. **(A/N- Sorry but I didn't feel like explaining the rooms because they have absolutely nothing to do with the story.) **

Lily woke up at 7 a.m. She peeked in the bathroom to make sure that a certain cocky Head Boy, wasn't there. He wasn't. She quickly took a shower. Lily used a spell to dry her hair. She went into her room and changed. She wanted to go back to the washroom to brush her hair. She went in and saw that Potter was there.

"Hi Lily!" James said happily. Nowadays, he was always happy. It was creeping Lily out. Sure he can be happy. But, she hasn't seen him frown since 6th year.

"Hello." She started pulling her hair into a pony tail when James took his hand and stopped her. Lily looked at him strangely.

"You look better with your hair down." He stated.

"Look Potter, I appreciate the concern, but I think I can manage doing my own hair, thank you very much." She didn't mean to sound too rude, but somehow, it came out that way. Lily pulled her hair into a pony tail with no interruptions this time. He seemed hardly offended by this comment. He had been used to this. This was rather refreshing though. Usually she screamed at him and stormed off.

"So Evans," He said. "What!" She turned to him, her hair flipping the other way. He continued. "Want to go out with me?" James asked hopefully, though he already knew her answer.

"Arrggg! For gods sake Potter! How many times do I have to tell you? I've said no before I'm saying it again! NO! I do not want to go out with you. You are a conceited spoiled prat who plays girls as if they're toys. I am not one of your toys, nor will I ever be." She left the restroom in a huff. She was out of the Heads House a second later. James however was fast and caught up with her.

"Evans!" She looked at him angrily. "What now!" Lily asked through clenched teeth. She noticed that he now was holding a large stack of papers. "These are the student's schedules. You're doing Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I'm doing Gryffindor and Slytherin. Here." James put half the stalk of the paper in her arms. She turned and walked away without a word.

"Later Evans." James said behind her. Lily didn't answer. She didn't hear him. She was too busy thinking._ Did he take the Slytherins on purpose because he knows how much they tease me? Or was just because he loves to play pranks on the House?_

**Sirius' Grandfather's brother had a boy with his wife. That boy married someone and then had Ada.**

**A/N: This is my first fic, first chapter and all. I know it's not much, but it'll get interesting. br /**

**P.S. Lily has green eyes, red wavy hair and her hair goes half way down her back. br /**

**R & R **

**_LilyFlower23_**


End file.
